Communication systems can provide wireless devices with a variety of communication services. One such service is a push-to-talk (PTT) communication service. A push-to-talk communication session typically comprise two-way, half-duplex communications using a floor control mechanism to govern whether a wireless device can transmit or whether the wireless device must receive at a given time. Wireless devices capable of multiple functions can establish communication with a communication network (for example, for a data session, or for full duplex voice communication services, and the like), and then attempt to register with a PTT communication system of the communication network. Some advantages of a PTT communication system comprise relatively short call setup times and relatively low latency generally in the communication system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wireless device using a PTT communication system with a communication link comprising a relatively high data rate, relatively low communication link congestion, and the like, to meet operational requirements of the PTT communication service.